Na-coupled HCO3 transporters share similarities with AE isoforms (i.e. transport of HCO3 and sensitivity to inhibition by DIDS) indicating structural homology with each other. They have cloned the human kidney Na:HCO3 cotransporter (NBC-1) based on homology with the AE family. NBC-1 is 7.6 kb, encodes a protein with an apparent MW of 116 kD, and contains consensus binding sites for PKA, PKC, and Casein kinase II. Functional data support the presence of more than one isoform of NBC (e.e. kidney versus liver) and this is confirmed by the abundance of NBC-1 mRNA in the kidney and its absence in the liver and stomach. The purpose of the current proposal is to clone and characterize the Na-coupled HCO3 transporters (NBC isoforms and Na-dependent Cl/HCO3 exchange) in mammalian tissues. The Specific Aims of this proposal include: 1. Cloning and functional expression of Na-coupled HCO3 transporters; 2. Characterization and regulation of Na-coupled HCO3 transporters in acute and chronic states; and 3. Examining structure-function relationship of NBC-1. Aim 1) They plan to clone the Na-dependent Cl/HCO3 exchanger and NBC isoforms and express them in cultured HEK293 cells. The work on these areas is in progress. Aim 2) They will characterize NBC-1 (and NBC isoforms) with respect to stoichiometry, inhibitory profile, ion specificity and examine its acute regulation by phosphatase and kinase pathways in transfected cells. Chronic regulation of NBC-1 will be examined by mRNA and protein abundance in acid-base disorders. Aim 3) They will examine the effect of progressive DNA truncation (on the C-terminal) region on pHi sensitivity and regulation of NBC-1 in cells transfected with mutant cDNAs. Insight into regulation and gene structure of Na-coupled HCO3 transporters should enhance our knowledge on cell regulation and acid-base homeostasis.